DMalfoy
by cosyrosy
Summary: Set in Dracos 5th year. Karkaroff loses its school, so where does the students of Drumstrang go? To Hogwarts of course! Krums transfers to Hogwarts and also brings a peculiar girl with him, catches young Draco's attention and so does Harry Potter. (Story is back!) :) Harry Oc Draco Hrmne Ron
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Playing Quidditch with Crabbe and Goyle is worse than watching an apple fall from a tree.

"I can't do this anymore" thought Draco Malfoy, throwing his broom on his shoulder and started to walk away from the field, and towards the Malfoy Manor. Crabbe and Goyle didn't bother him from leaving, they happily continued to play. The tall blond walked thru his mothers abandoned garden, it was once so beautiful; he remembered different flowers and greens, but that was all in the past.

Draco walked through the corridors of the Manor. Paintings of his ancestors were on the walls, giving him odd looks as he passed by. He reached the end of the corridor, the door opened as he stood infront of it. Draco's room was filled emerald green, along with a grand four poster bed infront of a fireplace. He grabbed his bathe towel and entered his lavatory. It was a large room, on the right was a room closet and on the left what looked liked a mini pool. It was three feet deep, it started to fill itself with imaginary rain clouds just right above it. It started to rain inside the lavatory. And as the water started to rise, bubbles started to appear on the water. He stripped away from his clothes, revealing his slim and masculine figure. All thanks from being a seeker for years in Hogwarts. His blond hair that fell on his forehead as the rain poured on him, teardrops of water trailing on his pointy nose. He was just simply irresistable. Girls his age dreamt of having a date with Malfoy, but young Draco was a bit picky with women.

Draco closed his eyes while he relaxed in his tub, trying to clear his mind. He remembered he'll be back in Hogwarts tomorrow for his 5th year. He'll be seeing Potter again. "Bloody Potter, just won't die" he muttered under his breath, splashing water to the side. His old rival just survived from meeting the Dark Lord last year, no one believes him as they say in the papers. But Draco knew it was true, this made him cringe a bit. "This is gonna be a rough year" he sighed. The Death Eaters had meetings in the Manor lately, it was just a matter of time before they started living here. No one knew where the Dark Lord is, only the most loyal followers knew where he was. Not even Lucius Malfoy knew where he was.

He finally washed up and headed back to his room, his clothes were ready on his bed. He got dressed and sat on his table and flipped some pages of the books that he just received from his house elf, who did his shopping for him.

Draco Malfoy was good in class, he was a matter of fact second to smartest witch of their school; Hermione J. Granger. "Filthy Mudblood, thinks she knows anything and everything" he muttered as he remembered the Muggle-born brunette who was one of the Golden Trio.

As hours past by amd it was almost midnight. A knock on the door was heard.

"Draco dear, it me, your Mother. May I come in?"

He stood up and went to the dark brown oak door and it opened by itself.

"Yes?" he asked in a calm tone, he only cared for this woman and no one else.

"I wanted to talk to you about certain things" she said with a worried look

"By all means" he said as he welcomed his mother inside.

She went to the couch infornt of the fireplace and Draco puzzled by his mothers odd visit sat opposite to her.

"Son, Draco. I came to discuss about you and about things that will- that I feel will happen. If they ask-"

"Mother, I know-"

"But you are my son-"

"Who will do anything to save your arse" said Draco who was starting to get irritated. if there was anything that lacked this young Malfoy, it was Patience.

His mother started to look more worried and was close to getting teary eyed.

"If they-"

"Mother. I am entirely aware of what is to come. I can only assure you that I know what I must do"

This seemed to make his mother satisfied, she fell silent and stood.

So did Draco, quietly his mother started to walk towards the door.

He led her out."But Draco if ever you need me. You know where I am, alright?" she said looking into her sons cold grey eyes. With sigh, he nodded.

Narcissa Malfoy walked out and bade her son goodnight. Draco leaned on the door he just shut, massaging his temple. He was gonna have a headache, closing his eyes; he remembered his father the other day. Who told him what was to become of him, a Death Eater in the making.

He let himself drop on his silver silk bed sheet.. His head felt horrible, being a Death Eater hopefully wouldn't be so bad.

"Who am I kidding?" he said angrily, he knew what was coming. Serving the Dark Lord would be Hell, he never obeyed anyone aside from himself.

Why would he serve the half blood?it would be like father like son. But for the sake of the only woman he loved, he would give anything just to keep her safe. If there was one thing the Malfoys were good at, aside from being manipulative, lying cheaters, short hot tempered and blood purity obsession. They valued family more than anything.

Draco's thoughts drifted as he felt his eyelids getting heavy. Atleast tonight he didn't need to think of it too much...not just yet.

ooooOOOOoooo

Draco Malfoy was walking along the train station, and he was carrying nothing as his house elf carried everything to the train. He wore his uniform underneath his black cloak, as usual, he looked very handsome as he walked by, it made a few girls whisper "ooh" and of course, a few glances at him. He entered the train and went in to his cabin, he usually sat with Crabbe and Goyle with Pansy Parkinson tagging along. But this year he sat alone, Crabbe and Goyle will be late attending to Hogwarts with reasons unknown. But Draco knew they were summoned by the Dark Lord. And it will be his turn soon.

He glanced around his cabin and saw Potter, Weasel and Granger passing through. The Golden Trio just looked at him and walked past him, Draco shut his cabin door and the glass almost shattered. He sat and looked at window with an irritating look. And the train started to move, his year is just about to start.

It was a cold September, the clouds were dark and it looked like it would rain. Draco sat alone in the cabin, he didnt miss, not even close to the word, he never missed Crabbe and Goyle nor Pansy. He never had any intelligent conversation with them. He was shocked to know that those two dudder heads can even read. But this time he must remember them as Death Eaters now. They'll be having their marks, but they won't be first line Death Eaters. This is what Malfoy was sure of, they just summoned the two due to their fathers. Just like him, Draco thought. Soon it will him who'll kneel before the Dark Lord and receive the Dark Mark.

"And chaos will spread in this miserable-"

A knock on his cabin door.

Like what the muggles would use to say 'if looks could kill'. He looked thru the glass, seeing the face of the unfortunate one who disturbed him. It was surprisingly a girl.

"This better be good" he said threateningly under his breath.

He opened the door.

His grey eyes laid on a girl. Who looked like they shared the same age. She was up to his chin, had ebony black hair tied up with a emerald green ribbon, her skin was pale almost white, and light brown eyes which was looking straight at him. He was about to open his mouth.

"Im terribly sorry for bothering you, but everyone's cabin is full. May I-"

"No" Draco was about to shut the door but she held her hand on it

"Please?"

"No. Go away!"

"But everyone else's is full!" said the girl, looking at him, insisting to open the cabin door.

"I dont have to answer to you-"

"But-" she pushed him aside and sat opposite to him

Malfoy's mouth fell open with disbelief. A proffessor walked passed by them, looking at their cabin. Accepting defeat and avoiding any interaction with the professor. Draco closed the door and sat infront of this irritating girl.

The witch put her things beside her and started to get comfortable and smiled at him.

Malfoys temper was now going out the window, he was so tempted to shout at her.

"Who are you?" he asked as he sat opposite to the girl

"Name's Selena Bennett" she answered

"Dont you know who I am?" said Draco with a dangerous tone.

"No, you haven't said your name yet" said the girl now blinking at him.

Draco Malfoy almost coughed and eyed the girl with a mysterious look "You don' honestly know who I am?" he said.

"No. Who are you?" said the girl with a curious look.

"Are you kidding me witch? " Draco let out a cocky laugh.

"Why do you have to call me witch? I told you my name is Selena. Do you have pronounciation problems? Or you're just deaf?" she said looking at Draco's eyes. His lips twitch, this girl is really asking for his wrath.

"What house are you in?" he asked as his arms folded.

"Oy Mate!" shouted by a familiar voice, Blaise Zabini just came in. The tall, lean Italian sat beside Draco and smiled at what was infront of him.

"Heeello there.." he let out a wolf whistle

"Blaise-"

"Draco you didn't say you met a lovely lovely girl" he held Selena's hand and kissed it.

Disgusting thought Draco looking at the hand.

Selena snatched her hand back.

"She was about to leave" said Draco standing up, looking at Selena.

Selena's mouth fell open.

"Draco? Is that how your mother raised you?" said Blaise smiling. "Now now, relax Draco. May I know your name?Miss?-"

"Selena Bennett" she said standing up.

"Oh please Selena, stay. Draco is just not in the mood today. But he'll be fine-" he let Selena sit back.

"Im certainly not-"

"I think I should leave so you can get to know each other more" said Blaise winking at his friend as he pushed Draco to his seat.

"See ya mate!" he shouted as he left the cabin.

Draco tried to followed and grabbed him

"Blaise?-"

"Not a word" said Blaise promisingly with a smirk

"Not a peep out of you or else?" said Draco threateningly. The tendency of Blaise spreading rumors was very likely of him.


	2. Chapter 2

The Great Hall was the same as Draco remembered. Still filled with students and everyone asking how their summer has been. the sky of the Hall was filled with the illusion of stars. And the table for the professors were starting to fill in as well.

Severus Snape caught Draco's gaze, and Draco gave a slight nod to his Godfather who just stared at him in return. Draco made his way to his usual spot, there was no Crabbe and Goyle this time so he decided to sit across Blaise Zabini, who was currently talking to Nott. Theodore Nott, his father was also a Death Eater. He gave a small nod at Draco, just to acknowledge his presence and so did Draco. Nott was already a Death Eater, he was summoned last summer to the Manor where he received the Dark Mark, his right arm now was covered with an illusion.

Draco looked away, remembering what his mother told him before school began. Some time this year he'll be summoned as well. Diverting his thoughts, he spotted Potter, Granger and Weasley sitting at the usual, they were muttering about something Draco didn't really give a damn what.

Dumbledore stood from his chair and went to the front. Silence spread the room.

"Greetings students, professors, friends! Welcome back to Hogwarts-" he said in a not so very cheerful voice,.

There was applause from every student, obviously happy to come back after the summer. Dumbledore raised his hand, and silence spread the room once more..

"I have good and bad news for all of you. The Daily Prophet tried to silence this unfortunate event, but I see no harm in telling you all the truth. That Voldemort has indeed return-" everyone started to whisper, but Dumbledore continued.

"Voldemort´s followers has struck in Bulgaria where they destroyed the school of our fellow friends we met last year. Drumstrang is destroyed"

Most of the students gasps and more buzzing of whispers filled the hall.

'So it is true' thought Draco remembering his conversation with Selena, who he couldn't find in the Hall.

"Some survived Voldemorts wrath, some unfortunately did not. The Aurors of our ministry came and fortunately, there was less bloodshed. But today we will prove to Voldemort and his followers that our spirits cannot be broken nor shattered. Our friends in Drumstrang suffered tormendously and has called for aid. And now we honor that friendship as we answer to their call, for today, we welcome the students of Drumstrang!"

The door of the Great Hall swang open and came in the students of Drusmstrang. Viktor Krum was at the front line, all of them had wandering eyes, looking at their future classmates.

And there she was, Selena walking beside Viktor Krum. Draco caught her gaze, she smiled at him. This made Blaise look at Draco, and gave his best mate a smirk, and raised eyebrow at him. Draco looked away, but as his gaze went back to her. She was walking along the Gryffindor table. He saw Potter staring at the Selena, his head following her every step. Draco swore he saw Potter smile at her and he blinked twice. Draco sneered at the sight of them..

Selena smiled back at Potter.

Draco didnt notice but Blaise was watching his reaction.

"You alright mate?" asked Blaise looking at Draco.

Draco snapped out from his thoughts. "Of course, (his gaze left her) Why wouldnt I be?" he said cooly as he relaxed and looked at the table.

Blaise was now grinning like a mad hatter.

HPOV

As the door of the Great Hall swang open, the students of Drumstrang came in. They were almost 20-30 students to Harrys counting. And on the front row Harry saw Viktor Krum who smiled at him and Harry nodded. Viktors gazed turned to Hermione Granger which made Ronald Weasley scowl at the man. And then Harry saw a girl just behind Viktor Krum, She was almost as tall as Hermione, had pale white complexion, and ebony hair that had curls and wore a emerald green ribbon as a headband, with pretty red lips.

Harry unconsciously smiled which suprisingly, she smiled back.

Harry tried to say something, but nothing came out from his mouth.

"Blimey, who was that?"said Ron, following Harrys gaze along the aisle. "I-I dunno" said Harry still looking at her. Harry had a strange feeling about this black haired girl, she looked at him as if they knew each other. "Did you see her complexion? Shes as white as a ghost" whispered Parvati Patil, Nearly Headless Nick looked at her with disapproval. "Well she is pretty, isn't she?" said Hermione Granger observing the new girl from Drumstrang.

"Is she half Veela or something?" said Ron to Hermione.

"I don't think so Ron"said Hermione starting to feel a bit annoyed.

Fred Weasley raised and eyebrow. He was looking at Harry whose head was following her, while George Weasley let out a laugh. "Lovely isn't she Harry?" said Fred

Harry froze, he looked away. Hermione and Parvati exchanged glances.

Ron noticed Ginny from the side, she was awfully quiet, staring at the table. Half of the Gryffindor boys were looking at this black haired witch, she caught their attention, especially Harry Potter.

The students of Drumstrang stood facing the Professors table, where Dumbledore approached them.

"Welcome students of Drumstrang"

Everybody gave an applause..then silence came back.

"And like every other witch and wizard who came to Hogwarts, you will all be sorted to your respected houses" he continued. Now the buzzing was even louder. The students of Drumstrang suddenly looked nervous of this statement.

"We may have different houses, but we are united as friends not rivalries" Albus paused for a moment, he gave a small smile to the students of Drumstrang.

" And now, let the sorting begin!"

Professor Mcgonagall brought the Sorting hat and let it sit on a stool.

Draco can remember his sorting as if it was yesterday, the hat barely touched his head as it screamed Slytherin.

One by one it called names, and the sorting hat shouted their own houses. Draco could see Potters eagerness as he saw him watching the same person hes anticipated to know what house she'll be in. Selena..

"I wonder where she'll go" said Blaise

"I bloody hope, not Slytherin" said Draco. Blaise looked at him with a teasing smile.

"Of course Draco, You'd like that.. Wouldn't you?" Blaise said smiling like a mad man

"Oh. Shut it Blaise" said Draco applausing lazily, from the last sorting. Draco did feel a ounce of excitement, he did want to know what house she'll be in.

Viktor Krum was just placed in Gryffindor. Draco could see Weasley scowling with disapointment as Krum sat beside Granger.

"She looks nice Draco, why won't you give her a shot?" said Blaise applausing as well

"Define 'nice'"

"You completely know what I mean Draco"

"You're a mad man Zabini-"

"Isn't she a pureblood or halfblood? From what I heard Drumstrang does not accept muggle borns" said Blaise

"Just shut it Blaise-"

"Look! Its her turn now!" his friend said excitedly. Draco's gaze left his friend and on to the front. He saw her walk to the Sorting hat, her hair was above waist level. Draco loved women with long hair, It reminded him of his mother.

He could see her nervously looking at the sorting hat while Mcgonagall placed it on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Draco blinked twice,he shrugged and didnt applaud. He just watched her walk to the Gryffindor table. Blaise could see the disappointment in Draco's eyes but he never dared utter it in words.

SPOV, HRPOV, HPOV,

"Welcone to Hogwarts" said Fred as Selena approached the table, "I'm Fred and this is my brother George and thats Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and of course, Harry Potter"

They all welcomed her as she sat beside Krum, who was sitting beside Hermione. The look in Rons eyes were like daggers flying at Krum.

Harry who was sitting right across her was unconsciously staring at her, until Ron gave him a small nudge.

"Iz nize to zee you again" said Krum to Hermione. Most of the Gryffindor students started exchanging glances. They remembered the Yule Ball when Krum had Hermione for his date.

Hermione gave a small smile, she blinked at laid eyes on Ron and back at Krum.

"Its nice to see you as well" she answered politely. Ron took a drink from his glass.

"Sorry about Drumstrang, Viktor.." Ron said as he put his glass down, then he looked at Krum.

"It must be difficult for all of Drumstrang.. Losing your school and most importantly, your friends.."

The smiles faded, but Krum nodded his head and spoke, "Itz waz zomething thaz we zaw coming"

There was a brief pause. But Ron Weasley broke the ice by raising a toast, "To our friends from Drumstrang! May they be stronger than their ever were"

Everyone raised their glasses, Krum gave a small smile and nodded.

"I wvould like to introduce to you, my gvood friend Zelena" added Krum. "I remember telling you about thzem at szchool"

"Of course, I remember" said Selena, "Thank you for having us"

Viktor Krum introduced Selena to everyone he remembered. After the Sorting, the feast began, and while everyone was having dinner, Fred and George started talking about Quidditch with Ron and Krum.

Hermione smiled with what she witnessed, but she was more concerned of Ginny, who was staring at Harry.

Selena's gaze laid on Harry's, he was sitting right across her. She caught him staring. Harry soon realized.

"Uhm.. Hello" said a very awkard Harry Potter. He smiled at her.

"Hello" she answered with a small smile. She looked up at the ceiling, "Is that.. the sky?"

Harry grinned and took a glance at Hermione, he remembered his first time in Hogwarts.

"It's enchanted, the proffessors can change it at will. You should read the book, Hogwarts; A History. Hermione can help you there, we can show you the library tomorrow"

This made Hermione smile to herself, shook her head with disbelief that Harry actually remembered what she said years ago.

"Thank you" said Selena as she faced Hermione. "If it isn't so much to ask" she continued, "The castle back in Drumstrang isn't as grand as Hogwarts, does anyone ever get lost here?"

"We once did, Ron and I" answered Harry, "If I'm not mistaken we were late for Transfiguration, wasn't it Ron?"

Ron who was busy talking to Krum, didn't hear what Harry was asking.

"Do you think it's possible to ask for a map?" asked Selena,

"Maybe the library could lend you one?" answered Harry, "Or if we have the same classes we could go together?

Selena nodded in agreement.

"Does Drumstrang and Hogwarts have the same curiculum?" asked Hermione,

"Unfortunately no, we'll be skipping some of your classes, some of them we already had in Drumstrang" answered Selena

"Is it true that you had study the Dark Arts" asked Neville Longbottom.

Hermione's eyes went larger as she stared at Neville.

Selena smiled and said "Well-"

"Enough of those questions! Give them a break mate! They just bloody arrived" shouted Fred at Neville.

"Alright, alright, my bad, sorry" said Neville as he went back to his food.

Harry and Selena exchanged smiles. Harry remember feeling this way towards Cho Chang, he could feel his heart skippin inside his chest.

SEPOV

Selena woke up early the following morning. Still amazed how everything worked at Hogwarts. Passwords, portraits and moving staircases; she had to admit, this place was more exciting than sun was rising from her window, the sun doesn't show up this brightly in Drumstrang, the view was exquisite. Her former school was always covered with snow. Her first day was about to begin.

As soon as she got dressed for her uniform, which were robes. She had to get use to this now, no more thick clothes, and she smiled at this thought. She didn't have to wear layers of clothing.

She went down to the Gryffindor common room where she saw a few students sitting in the common room. And as she looked to her right, she saw Hermione Granger standing by the window, she was talking to Ron Weasley. They were both on their uniforms already.

They both stopped, as Ron saw in the room.

"Morning" greeted Ron. Hermione smiled at her.

"Sorry I didn'y mean to interrupt"

"It's alright" said Hermione, she said as she sat on the couch.

"Where are you headed?" asked Ron.

"Erm.." Selena opened an envelope, and opened a piece of parchment. It was her class schedule.

"I dunno where the classes are" she said in a small voice. "I was going to ask you where the libarary could be, Harry told me last night, they could lend a map?"

"Oh thats easy" said Ron. "May I?" he looked at the parchment Selena was holding.

"Oh right" Selena handed the parchment to Ron, He and Hermione looked on to it.

Some footsteps were heard coming Harry Potter just came in, a few heads now turned to him. Some of the Gryffindors doubted what really happened between him and Cedric Diggory last year.

"Shall we? One more face staring at me and I'll punch him in the face" whispered Harry as he approached Ron and Hermione, he didnt noticed Selena who was standing at the corner.

"Uhm.." said Ron as he put down the parchment. "We could have some breakfast first, and we could also walk Selena to the library" suggested Hermione

Harry saw Selena who was standing behind Ron, she was looking at him.

"I'm sorry, shall we?" said Harry, who was trying to hide his irritaion. He led the the rest out of the common room.

They were walking at the corriodors quietly, until Harry spoke "How was your first night at the dormitory?"

Selena looked both at Ron and Hermione, she didnt think Harry was talking to her.

"Oh, It was alright, kind of new to the warmness of the place. In Drumstrang you see, we wear alot more than robes" said Selena

Seammus Finnigan was running from behind them

"Ron, Hermione, Prefects are needed for the first years.."

There was a bit of awkwardness between the two and Harry. You see, Harry wasn't appointed Prefect and it was one of the things that irritated him as well.

Ron opened his mouth and was about to say something, but Harry interrupted him.

"It's alright" Harry said calmly.

Ron and Hermione left with that look on their faces. They told Harry they'll see him at breakfast.

Harry and Selena continued on walking.

"Must be really cold there" said Harry, his voice less irritated, remembering Karkaroff last year at the Twizard Tournament. "How about your headmaster, where is he?"

"He's gone, im afraid.. Voldemort killed him"

Harry only knew five people who would say Voldemorts name in public, he didn't expect this.

"You're not afraid of saying his name" Harry asked, his voice now a bit more calm.

She looked at him "Hmm.. No."

"No, its just, its not everyday I meet people who could actually say the name" Harry said as they stepped to the fifth floor.

"In Drumstrang, we're tought not to be afraid"

"Of Voldemort?"

"Of anything"

"Ow-" muttured Selena, she tripped with a little hole on the floor. Harrys reflexes were fast, he caught her by the arm and his other hand by the waist. He could smell her scent now, he was facing the right side of her face. Selena looked at him and blushed, her pink cheeks made Harry smile. Harry looked down at the floor a part of the tile was missing,

"You alright?" asked Harry as he help her stand up

"Im fine Harry, sorry I wasn't looking" she said apologeticly

"Everyone must fall once in a while" said Harry

'What? What the bloody hell did I just say? I sounded like she deserved it' thought Harry.

But Selena smiled back, her light brown eyes looked bigger. She didn't look offended.

"Thank you Harry" she said smilingly

"Don't mention it" he said smiling back at her.

They didn't realize they were at the doors of the Library of Hogwarts.

"Ah! Here we are"

She smiled brightly, "Its huge!" she said as they stepped into the library.

Harry stood there with her.

"I believe you, you know" she suddenly said

Harry looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"I believe that you met Voldemort and He killed that other boy" she faced him and smiled

"Viktor told me everything"

Harry gave a small smile. It was something he didnt expect to hear at the beginning of the term.

She faced him, "You don't seem so bad Harry Potter" she said smiling at him.

She turned her heel and went into the library.

Harry just stood there, his thoughts filled his brain as he let out a heavy sigh.

It was definitely going to be a long year at Hogwarts.

DPOV

Draco sat beside Blaise in History class, Binns subject was the most boring class in Hogwarts.

"Have you seen Crabbe and Goyle?" said Draco Blaise looked at him suspiciously.

"You're actually looking for those two dudder heads?"

"I need to ask them something" Draco lied He woudn't lie to Blaise, he just couldn't tell him now.

"Well theres no sign of them yet" Blaise finally answered looking around. "Well look what the cat brought in" said Blaise, he was looking at the door. Draco followed his gaze, Potter just came in with Selena.

Draco raised an eyebrow. He watched them as they sat together, a row after Draco's. Selena was looking sidewards and back, she saw Draco and smiled, gave a small wave.

"Wave back Draco or I'll hex you" whispered Blaise as he smiled at Selena

"Why should-" Blaise cast a spell on Draco's arm and wave, along with the smile. Blaise did all this under the table.

Selena smiled and looked forward.

"What did you just made me do?" whispered Draco angrily at Blaise.

"Helping you, of course" answered Blaise.

Draco could notice some people looking at him strangely and some looking at Potter.

"Enough meddling with my lovelife Blaise, I wont let you do this again"

"Oh, so its called lovelife now eh?"

"Enough Blaise, I want nothing to do with her" "Suit yourself, I'll fill in then"

"Don't-"

"Don't? Draco? And why not?" said Blaise smiling. He knew he was winning, he would finally make Draco admit defeat.

Draco looked at her, she was laughing about what Potter said.

"Just don't" said Draco coldy, looking back at his parchments pretending to read.

Blaise's eyebrow almost disappeared from his hairline, and that was enough. Blaise stopped and observed her.

"This Selena had made an impression on Draco, time to do a friend a favor" Blaise thought as he grinned.

At four o'clock that afternoon, Draco decided to relax behind the school. Somewhere near the lake. He was walking around the corridors, removing his cloak, and undoing his tie. His first day was a bit rough; filled with homework but it wasnt anything he couldn't handle. He sat on a bench made of stone, it was facing the lake. The sun was almost setting and he leaned back. He closed his eyes.

He could smell the fresh air and the smell of grass. Boy, was this a way to end a busy day. He thought of Blaise joining him here, but that bloke's too noisy for some place like this. His mind was clear, he wasn't worring about a single thing.

"It is lovely here" said a voice, it was a girl.

Draco opened his eyes and sat up. To his surprise it was Selena

"You? What are you doing here?" said Draco looking up at herb she stood beside him.

"Well Im sort of lost and I saw you here" she said smilingly, "May I?" she asked lookin at the empty seat beside Draco, but before he could say a word. She sat beside him.

Draco let out a short laugh "You're following me, aren't you?"

"No, I was walking and I saw your blond head here at this bench" she said smiling at him.

Draco let out a smirk "You like to intrude other peoples privacy don't you Bennett"

her mouth fell open.

"Oh well" he said returning to his former positon,"Girls follow me everywhere, I know how irresistible I can be" he said closing his eyes "I'll let you sit with me this time Bennett"

She let out a loud laugh

"Honestly Draco you think highly of yourself so much", she too now leaned on the bench, Draco felt her silence and took a peek at her. Her eyes were closed and she was beautiful still. Her long hair was down and her lips a little red-

"How was your day Draco?" she said still her eyes closed.

He looked back at lake, "None of your business Bennett"

"Well mine was pretty tough, got lost in some floors. Good thing Hermione Granger and her friends found me one time"

"So you've finally met the Golden Trio"

She opened her eyes and looked at him, "Golden Trio?"

"Nevermind" he looked away, he couldnt stand staring her. He felt odd.

Selena dropped the subject and stood up "Draco, would you like to go to dinner now? Im quite hungry," she spoke

"You go ahead, I-" he cut off.

Selena grabbed his arm and dragged him back to the castle "What the bloody hell are you doing woman!" he exclaimed

"I knew you'd say no, but i dont wanna get lost anymore and Im tired of reading that map" she said ignoring his complains

She let him go, she noticed his body was slim from his polo. But he was masculine and lean, he looked really fit. He flicked his shoulders for dust and his pants, he was fixing himself.

She swallowed.

"I am quite hungry myself" muttered Draco, he now did his tie and faced her. He started to walk ahead of her. She followed. They were an arm away from each other, but Draco could notice her eyes as she still looked around as if she was lost.

"If you're having difficulty with directions, why wont you just tag along with Potter"

"Who?" she said looking at him

"Potter? The wonder boy? The boy they say killed the Dark Lord when he was just a baby, the Twizard Champion, The boy who lived and all that shit-"

She looked at him with eyes so curious

"He did all of that?" she looked serious Draco couldnt believe his ears,

"Dont you know Harry Potter?"

Her eyebrows came together.

Draco stopped walking and looked at her, his cold eyes were looking for honesty. which he saw right thru her, she didnt have a clue.

"So you don't know Potter? Havent you heard of him in Drumstrang?"

"Hes a Twizard Champion and that incident that happened with that other boy from Hogwarts. That's all Viktor told me" she said looking back at him

"Well aside from that, Potter killed the Dark Lord when he was a baby. There are alot of stories about him during his stay here at Hogwarts. Potter loves trouble, he couldnt stand a year in Hogwarts without it"

He couldn't believe he will be the one telling Potter's mischief."Someone walks in Hogwarts, be friends with Potter and not knowing who the bloody hell he is" he thought

"So he killed Voldemort" she said looking at the window behind Draco.

"They say he did"

He started to feel something.. there was something more to Selena than meets the eye. Her courage made Draco curious, very curious indeed. But he didnt show his interest.

"Listen, Im not the type of person you think I am. Im not gullible like those witches and wizards you met in Gryffindor."

They were at the Changing Staircases, 5th floor.

"But I thought you were my friend?" said Selena with disappoinment in her voice.

"Im not your bloody friend Bennett" he spat, he was walking fast now She was trying to catch up. Draco didnt notice her having trouble with the staircases as they changed. He finally stopped and waited for the next staircase.

"But I-"

Draco heard her scream. He looked behind him.

"Bennett!"

Selena slipped, she didnt see where Draco stopped and her next step fell on the edge. It was five stories from the floor, she'd be lucky if she ended in the Hospital Wing.

Draco's blood went to his head, Selena was about to fall but he caught her by the arm. She was hanging on for dear life.

"Don't let go" shouted Draco as he grabbed her arm. She was frightened as ever and was holding on to dear life.

"I got you" Draco said as he pulled her up. She fell onto him, she was on top of Draco, while his hand were holding her waist. She was breathing heavily, and so did he. They both breathed and looked at each other for a moment. She looked more pale then ever. Draco coughed as Selena stood up.

They stood side by side and watched the pit she almost fell into "You should watch where you're going Benn-"

She kissed him. Her lips kissing his, His lips didnt move and hers just damping his.

Draco's eyes wide open looking at her. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing Draco's breath. He could see her face so clear.. then it ended with a soft sound.

She let go.. Draco's lips went pink, they looked at each other. She was blushing, Draco couldnt find the words. It all fell on the pit before them..

"Th-thank you Draco" she cut off and bit her lip but Draco didn't say a word. He stormed away to the next staircase, He still looked out for her if she catched up. They were both silent as they entered the Great Hall. Draco walked straight to the Slytherin table, Selena said something but he never dared look back. He sat with Blaise who was looking at Selena who sat beside Granger. Draco followed his gaze and saw her, she was talking to Granger who's hands were on her mouth. As Selena talked about something that made Potter go close to her. He saw her talking very fast, and Harry shot his gaze at Draco..

"Wonder what happened to her" said Blaise, also looking at Selena.

Draco didn't say anything, he sat at the table. Staring at the sausage and bread. He could still feel her lips on his.


End file.
